Identically In Love
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Hikaru/OC, Kaoru/OC, maybe a bit of Haruhi/Tamaki. Two new girls, twins Emi and Mai, are sort of forced into the Host Club. Though, who said they mind? They're not necessarally "rich", even if they were, it would be because of the girls. T to be safe. Cursing, sickness, smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Emi, come on! Get up!" Mai pulled the covers off her twin sister. It was their first day at a private school called Ouran Academy. Mai was bouncing off the walls with pure excitement. Emi was excited, that was it. Though they both agreed the big yellow school uniforms for girls were completely ridiculous. Instead, they wore black blazers, black heeled boots that didn't quite reach their knees, and light blue and black plaid skirts.

"Fine." Emi groaned, slowly sitting up, "I'm up, happy?" Mai nodded and skipped out of the room. "At least this school will be more normal that the last one." Emi reluctantly got up and prepared herself for the day.

* * *

"Hey, boss, look at that." The Hitachiin twins pointed at the purple jeep parked outside of the school. The blonde haired 'king', Tamaki, walked next to them, watching two girls step out of the jeep and wave at it as it drove away. He had never seen them before, he was sure of it. They were very distinct and they were, most likely, twins.

"Interesting…" he said to himself, "Haruhi, did they go your old school or something?"

"Definitely not." The girl/boy said. I think I would remember someone at my old school who had an expensive car like that

"So who are they?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, watching the girls make their way through the courtyard, towards the school.

"Kyoya, know anything about them?"

Kyoya opened his black folder and flipped through several pages. Emi and Mai Farthest. They moved to Japan from Australia several months ago. When they were infants, a house fire killed their parents. They were soon adopted by Mr. and Ms. Farthest and had the girls last names legally changed so they would feel like part of their family. Using several connections, the girls got a record deal and were quite a successful band for three years (ages 12-15) with their older cousin as the drummer. The girls are 5 foot 6 with dirty blonde hair that curls slightly at their shoulders and light blue eyes with glasses. It is clear who is who because Emi is at least 20 pounds lighter than Mai due to a medical problem she's had all her life and will have all her life. Mai is a healthy 123 ish pounds whereas Emi is not much of 100 pounds, and her condition will cause her to get lighter if she is put under too much stress.

"Not really." Kyoya said in a monotone voice. "They just moved into the area not that long ago, so all I really know is their names and features."

"Well what are their names?" Honey asked eagerly, holding Usi-chan tightly.

"Why doesn't someone _ask_ them like _normal_ people?" Haruhi said, leaning on the wall

"Well you can do that, seeing as they are in class 1A with you, Haruhi." Kyoya looked at her over the rim of his glasses

"Fine." Haruhi walked to class with the twins behind her, hoping the girls would be in there by the time they got to class.

They weren't.

* * *

Emi and Mai were walking around the school, getting the full tour from a nice girl names Renge. She was sort of… completely insane, but the girls didn't mind. The school was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the oceans back in Australia (which really are as clear as travel agents want you to believe). Renge showed the girls to their class and was about to leave but turned back to them.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" they nodded simply, "Well… you came from Australia, where you've lived all your life, so… why don't you have an accent?"

Emi and Mai looked at each other. They supposed it was true, that they didn't have an accent. Even if they had been living in Japan for six months, where did their accent go? Maybe because they were speaking a different language now it was just something they couldn't help. But whatever the case, they were glad they wouldn't have to worry about being made fun of for the way they talked.

"We don't know." They shrugged, "Thanks Renge, see you later!"

The two of them walked into the class 1A, with their arms linked together. Emi carefully watched everyone in the room. The way that they all looked at her and Mai made her uncomfortable and protective sister like. After all, she was the older one. They explained to the teacher that they were new and were directed to take a seat anywhere. Immediately, they sat in the back right corner with no one in a 10 foot radius sat within.

"Emi, I thought you were going to try and make friends." Mai said taking out her notebook just as her sister was.

"We literally just got in here, besides, we have Renge." Emi shrugged, feeling Mai's protective side coming out. Mai was always so worried that Emi wasn't fond of the idea of making friends.

"Yes but… Renge's crazy." Emi laughed and opened her notebook, taking out her purple editing pen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes walking in their general area.

"Hi." The boy said when he got to their desk. Emi and Mai looked at him with blank expressions, making Haruhi slightly uncomfortable. Though, she preferred silence to Tamaki's very loud and very misguided nature. "Are you two new here?"

"Yes." The twins said in perfect unison. Haruhi could help but think that they reminded her greatly of Hikaru and Kaoru

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka, and what about you?"

"Mai Farthest." Mai said nicely, "And this is my sister Emi."

"It's nice to meet you. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you!" Haruhi laughed and took the seat in front of them. As time went on, Hikaru and Kaoru watched Haruhi talk to the girls. They hadn't noticed them at all, which Kaoru had to admit made him sad. The girls were pretty. Really pretty.

"Hikaru." Kaoru's older brother looked away from the girls and at him. Hikaru looked at him. "Maybe we should go talk to them."

"Who? The girls?" Kaoru nodded, making Hikaru scoff, "_No_!"

"There's no need to say it that way. Look, they only have one friend, let's go say hi." Kaoru started to stand up and walk over, but Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his seat. "Hikaru, why don't you want to say hello?"

"Be- because…"

"You think they're pretty, don't you?" Kaoru smiled devilishly

"Shut up…"


	2. Chapter 2

Emi and Mai walked into Music Room 3 directly after school. During the school day, when they passed by, they were glad to see an abandoned room. And better yet, a music room. All day, instead of doodling like most teens, the girls were jotting down notes. And not class notes, music notes. They hadn't written a song since they found out about the move. Basically they hadn't written a song since they were fifteen. It was safe to say that their music career was over, but yet maybe not. Their records were being translated into several different languages even as the girls sat down at the piano. Lots were already in Japanese, since they did live there.

"Sorry, I didn't get that much." Mai said, taking out her note book and flipping to a page of a few sheets of music.

"That's alright." Emi opened her notebook to a song about six pages long (**for anyone who wants the actual sheet music to the actual song, this is the link: doc/74561138/The-Coolest-Girl-AVPS-Sheet-Music-Vocal-Score-Project-Enastron**) "I got a lot. Wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely!" Emi begun to slowly play the piano. She'd been working on the song all day and, even though she knew it still needed some editing, it was quite good.

_All my dreams, I'm chasing after. They don't need all this laughter._

_I take a grain of salt, a stiff upper lip, it's not their fault I'm not as hip._

_Wake up kid you know you're more than this…_

At that moment, the Host Club walked in the double doors. When they heard the piano, they stopped and silently leaned against the wall, watching the girl play. Kyoya noticed it was Emi, or so it seemed to be, that was playing the piano. He got an idea in his head, one that might take some convincing to become real. But he could do it. After all, the club's king _was_ Tamaki, who is as big of an idiot as he seems to people who don't know him well. So he might not have to push the idea _too_ much.

_I'm the smartest person, that I've ever met. So why do I allow myself, to possible forget;_

_There's so much I know how to do. So much more than all of you._

_The only thing I wish, I knew, was how to make them see…_

_The girl that I can be…_

Through the piano top, Kaoru could see that it was the girls sitting at the piano. Apparently their names were Mai and Emi. Though he wasn't sure who was who, Haruhi hadn't told them. Only their names. He thought to himself that the one who wasn't singing was kind of cute. She had giant sparkly blue eyes under her glasses and a sweet smile. He noticed how she looked at her sister with complete admiration, so he assumed she was the younger one. Though he couldn't be sure… out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hikaru watching the singing girls every move with a slightly open mouth.

_I… am… the coolest girl in the whole wide world._

_I know it but I can't show it at all._

_I am sick and tired of low, not higher_

_Places where I should belong._

_It's about time I prove them wrong…_

Hikaru couldn't help but stare. But the girl playing was so magnificent. Just the fact that she was singing so beautifully and playing so beautifully, _at the same time_, astounded him. Even how she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while she was playing was amazing. And she was really pretty. But he wondered why she was so skinny. Even on the other side of the room, and through a piano it was clear to see she was skinnier than she needed to be. She must've been at least 10 pounds lighter than her sister. It seemed to be unhealthy, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Hikaru saw Kaoru watching him watch her. Immediately, his face burned bright red.

_Gimme a shot to show what I've got, I'm a hell of a whole lot more._

_And this frizzy hair, these frumpy clothes I wear, though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before!  
'Cause I am, the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it below it all.  
I am, done with losing, on with choosing.  
_Haruhi was surprised. When she met Emi, she didn't seem like the kind of person who was a singer and a musician. And also a song writer to the best of Haruhi's knowledge. She'd never heard the song before, so it was possible Emi wrote it herself. Or maybe Mai wrote it… maybe they both did! Whoever wrote it, Emi was really good. For a small girl she had strong lungs. The only thing wrong was that they had come to Music Room 3. Now the Host Club would bug them about it till the day they die. And Haruhi assumed that Emi wouldn't like that. Emi wasn't someone to put up with people._  
The coolest girl on the face of the planet, the coolest bitch on Earth, goddammit!  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!  
So you can try to break me down, but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
I've thought about it, and I've found  
That I am, the coolest girl!_

Emi took a couple of deep breaths and closed the notebook. She was glad she'd finally played it. She had thought of some of the lyrics during the year at their other school when she was being picked of for how skinny she was. But she had only really gotten into it that day. Though she had no clue why… Emi pushed the thought away and turned to her sister.

"So, uh…" she tucked another strand of hair behind her ears, "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful!" Tamaki said loudly and dramatically, walking towards them. The twin girls jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, Emi's wider. He stood behind them, talking to Emi. "You have great talent. You wrote that song yourself, didn't you? Well, it was magnificent!"

"Who the hell are you?" Emi snapped. Mai put her fingers to her forehead, seeing where this was going. "How long have you been in here?"

"I…uh…"

"You know, it's really creepy to just listen to people's music when they don't know you're there." She said slowly standing up and walking close to him. Though she was several inches shorter than him, the look in her eyes was that of complete evil. "And when you do, you're not supposed to just waltz over and start making commentary when you weren't _asked_!" the reason Emi was snapping at him so much was because she was embarrassed more than angry, though Tamaki couldn't tell. The blush on her cheeks was light and almost invisible.

"I'm sorry about him, Emi. He's just like that." Haruhi said walking over and pulling Tamaki behind her so she was between the two. "But… he's right. I would've said the same thing if I had no common sense." Emi laughed

"Thanks Haruhi. But… when did yo- oh my god…" Emi noticed the rest of the host club who were plastered to the wall. Half in terror and half impressed. "Have- have all of you been here this entire time?" She stuttered

"You were great, Emi-chan!" Honey said running over to her and jumping on Emi's back. "Don't let Tama-chan embarrass you!"

"Uh… thanks…" Emi said quietly

"Aren't you Honey?" Mai finally spoke walking p to the third year boy. He nodded, "Aw, you are as cute as our friend Renge said."

"_Renge_?!" everyone asked_, who wanted to be friends with __her__?_

"Yeah."

"Mai and Emi, is it?" Kyoya asked, slowly walking over. "Must I say, that was spectacular. You wrote that?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Hm. Tamaki, it's too bad they aren't host's, they'd get lots of requests." Kyoya looked at Tamaki who was eroding away in the corner, in fear that Haruhi was mad at him.

"Oh… yeah." Tamaki slowly stood up, he started to think about it. "Yeah… they would."

"But boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru butted in, "They're girls!"

"Even so… maybe we could pull some strings…" The theater of Tamaki's mind started.

He could see Emi and Mai, sitting at a table in Music room 3. Completely surrounded by a sea of boys, pushing and shoving each other to get to them. Due to the girls, the Host Club would be doing extremely well. They could afford everything their little hearts desired. Even Haruhi! Every girly thing she could ever and would ever want, she would get. He would make sure of it.

He settled it, Mai and Emi were going to be in the Host Club. There was just one problem. Nerdy glasses, refusal to wear the school uniform, curly frizzy hair, they would never get any requests looking like how they did. The only reason the Host Club realized how attractive they were, was because they heard Emi singing.

"Hm…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated, I sorta forgot I published this story :) **

"Hm…" Tamaki a hand through his 'thick and luxurious' hair, "Hikaru, Kaoru." He said, his mind made up.

"Ok." They caught the baby blue bag that Kyoya tossed them.

Hikaru grabbed Emi by the hand and dragged her into the changing room the twin girls had no idea was there. Emi tried to wiggle her hand out of his grip. So Hikaru took both her arms and basically carried her. Behind them, Kaoru was dragging Mai, who seemed to be very calm (unlike her sister). Though, Mai knew why Emi was struggling so much. She was deathly afraid of being kidnapped, it almost happened to her, too, when they were 14. Some crazed stalker-fan had grabbed her and dragged her down the street. But their cousin went after her so nothing happened. Still… it was scary for all three of them.

"Emi, calm down." Mai said gently. She put her hands on her older sisters shoulders. "It's ok."

"I know." She said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Here." Hikaru threw the bag at them, almost hitting Emi in the head. "Change into these and get back out quickly."

The girls were pushed into the small area. Before closing the curtains, Emi gave them a look. She looked in the inside of the bag over her little sisters' shoulder. There were two blue boys school uniform jackets and black skirts. Mai handed her sister her uniform and took her own out. As Mai changed, Emi just looked at the clothes on a table. They were definitely too big for her. Mai buttoned the blazer and looked at her sister.

"Em, you ok?" Mai said, standing next to her. Emi sighed and ran her fingers along the fabric. Mai looked at her sisters unhealthily small waist. Emi had only reached 100 pounds a week before. "Emi, are you feeling alright?"

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the curtains back. Mai looked up at them and walked out of the room. Emi continued to stare at the clothes. Kaoru went with Mai back into the bigger room to give her the contacts. Hikaru helplessly looked at his brother, well aware of what he was doing. He awkwardly walked a couple of steps closer to her. She almost looked up at him, almost. But her mind was stuck. All she could think about was the number on the scale from that morning. Mai was so happy when she heard her sister was 100. It would break her heart to learn she had gone back down to 94.

"Uh… hey, you alright?" Hikaru said, noticing the distant look in her eyes. Emi took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Emi? You are Emi right?"

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, Emi. I'm, uh…" she looked at the redheaded boy. "I'm fine."

Even though her eyes were red, as if she was just crying, Hikaru was still befuddled at how beautiful she was. Without her glasses, her blue eyes were bigger. She sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes again. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. Especially in front of Hikaru. Emi had to admit that he was really cute. Hikaru gently and awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ears to get a good look at her face. As he did so, she turned her head to look at him. With her cheek rested on his hand, he could feel that the skin near her eyes was wet.

"I don't think your fine." He said, making her laugh

"Well…" she looked into the boys eyes. They were gentle and caring. It was clear that he felt awkward. The sweet part was that even though he was uncomfortable, he still did it. "I'm gunna change, I'll be out in a second. 'Kay?" she said gently

As Hikaru sat outside of the curtains, watching Kaoru help Mai with her contacts and make up (and such), he could hear Emi fussing with the fabric. He wondered why she was crying. Or almost crying. Even if she wasn't yet, if was obvious she was one second away from sobbing. Hikaru could hear Emi whimpering from behind the curtain. He pulled it back and saw her sitting in the floor, hugging her knees. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Emi." He sat down next to her. "Are you sure everything's ok?" she laughed

"I can't find my glasses."

Hikaru took her hands and helped her up. He helped her sit down in a chair next to her sister and went back to get her glasses. They cracked when they touched them, they were already broken. He put them on the table next to her clothes and came back out. Kaoru was helping Mai straighten her which, both girls could agree, wasn't as easy as it looked. But the straighteners they had were much better quality then theirs, so it was easier then what they went through the night before. Hikaru sat across from Emi and took the box of contacts, opening them as he spoke.

"You must've stepped on them or something, they're a bit screwed up, but that's why there's contact lenses." He smiled at her slightly, making her do the same. He moved closer to her a bit awkwardly, "Uh, open your eye wider, and this might hurt a little." As he put the contact lens in, he had to focus on not getting lost in the color. He didn't think stabbing her would be the best first impression. "Ok done. Can you see clearly, or did I not put them in right?"

Emi blinked a few times and smiled, "No, they're fine, thanks." They smiled at each other and Hikaru started on straightening her hair.

… … … …

"Are they done yet?" Honey whined, bouncing up and down, "I wanna see how Mai- chan and Emi- chan look!"

"Calm down Honey!" Kaoru called from the room, "We're almost done!" Honey still giddily bounced up and down. Though he wasn't the only one who was excited. Haruhi was especially excited, even though being transformed by the Host Club was an… odd experience, it was fun. And they always did a good job. Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the room, soon followed by Emi and Mai.

The entire Host Club's jaws dropped. The uniforms they were given fit them perfectly, even if it was a bit too big for Emi it still looked good. With their hair straightened, the tips of their dark blonde hair reached mid way down their back. The boys must've lightened their hair because it looked a bit more blonde then everyone remembered. They had a medium coat of winged eyeliner on that contrasted with their midnight blue eye shadow and pale skin. Honey ran up to the girls and hugged them tightly.

"Woooow! You look great Emi and Mai- chan!" he said happily

"Thanks Honey." Mai said, "But, we didn't do this." She glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru for a moment out of the corner of her eye. Kaoru blushed and hoped she couldn't tell which twin he was. But she did, and she looked back at Honey before she could blush as well.

"Well girls," Tamaki said, "Be here tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp, we need to test your host skills."


End file.
